


like heaven to touch by kevystel [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Social Media, Texting, from ep 8, guest starring yuri plisetsky, victuuri outtakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8927029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of 'like heaven to touch' by kevystelSummary: He looks younger than half the other skaters, with his fine features and the porcelain clearness of his skin, but here he is — here in Moscow with Viktor at his side, ready to impress a crowd that’s too used to roaring Viktor’s name. Viktor is prouder than he’s ever been.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like heaven to touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648527) by [kevystel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevystel/pseuds/kevystel). 



**Title** : like heaven to touch  
 **Author** : kevystel  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
 **Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
 **Rating** : General Audiences  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : He looks younger than half the other skaters, with his fine features and the porcelain clearness of his skin, but here he is — here in Moscow with Viktor at his side, ready to impress a crowd that’s too used to roaring Viktor’s name. Viktor is prouder than he’s ever been.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8648527)  
**Length** 0:24:19  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/like%20heaven%20to%20touch%20by%20kevystel.mp3)


End file.
